Marriland Wedlocke: Remembering the past
by Playgod
Summary: A fan-fic i wrote about the final episode of Marriland's Wedlocke Warning: Contains sad moments


Legs walked up the dark and cold tunnels of Mt Silver with Pomelo right behind her. As she climbed up the rock walls she reminisced about her fallen comrades. The first one was Cantaloupe who fell while attempting to weaken a Scyther for Legs to catch… It should have been a simple catch the Scyther was clearly a lot weaker then Cantaloupe and its claws should never have been able to breach it's rock-hard body… But they were wrong as Legs attempted to catch the Bug-Pokémon Cantaloupe was made an easy prey and wanted to show off in front of Legs… But anything can be broken given enough time and Legs were still too inexperienced to notice Cantaloupes condition… As Legs attempted to circle around the Scyther to get a better angle the bug finally broke through Cantaloupes defense and dealt a swift but deadly blow on her. As Legs held the small rock-type in her arms the rock-type looked up on her took a ragged breath and said –S-so-rry f-f-or no-t ho-lding up, before closing its eyes forever. –Dummy… Legs said with tears streaming down her face –It was never your fault. That had only been the first one to fall during this cruel journey, the next one to fall had been Pear who died protecting Carrot from a Flamethrower attack who also where the first of Carrot's loved ones to be taken from him. Poor Carrot barely had time to get over the loss of his beloved Pear before his new wife Papaya had fallen while attempting to fight of Team Rocket in the Radio Tower, the poor Xatu was struck down from behind by a Self-destruct unleashed by a Koffing. As Carrot looked at the burnt body of the wife he just gotten to love he swore that he would not let another one die in front of him.

But mere hours after that his friend Apricot fell while fighting Arms Golbat. As the Ferret was sliced down by a flurry of wind blades and ultimately fell. In a violent rage Lettuce shot down the Bat and even managed to what looked like finish of Arms Sneasel, but as Lettuce mourned the loss of his wife the Sneasel who should have been defeated sneaked up from behind and quickly jabbed it's claws through Lettuces chest ending the life of yet a brave Pokémon. But the horrors didn't end there, in yet another fight against Team Rocket Kale lost his life against a vile Murkrow who then proceeded to take the life of his beloved Green Bean. After that things seemed to work out just fine for Legs and her companions but then "the kimono girl massacre" happened. First to fall in this gruesome battle was Plum who after a short battle was struck through the body by Jolteons Thunderbolt attack, as the Gas Pokémon was dissipating into the air it tried to reach out to her beloved Turnip but was erased before he could take her hand. Seeing his beloved Turnip went into a rage but where too damaged to avenge her and were too struck by a Thunderbolt which fried him to the bones, as the black-burnt body of Turnip fell to the ground Legs swore that she saw the spirits of Cantaloupe and Plum standing over his body before disappearing. After that Scallion where finally able to land a good hit on Jolteon but became paralyzed and too fell to the Thunderbolt. His beloved wife Grape managed to avenge him but fell against an Aurora Beam fired by a Vaporeon which froze her solid in mid-air sending her crashing down to the ground where she shattered into a thousand pieces… The only two to survive this horrible event were Carrot and his third wife Peach who swore that no one of the new Pokémon would die like that. After the horrible event it was all cool for a while no one died everyone managed to grow strong and even defeat the Pokémon League without losing anyone! Everything was great… until Cauliflower fell in battle against a Slakoth which somehow managed to survive and counter his attack, as Cauliflower got a hole punched through his body Legs were almost breaking down over seeing one of her companions fall to what must be the laziest Pokémon ever. Afterwards they lost Tangerine and Kohlrabi to the "hands" of a Porygon. After that Arms once again managed to ruin everyone's day as his Alakazam broke Banana from within with its psychic powers and then proceeded to crush Spinach as well as he tried to avenge his loved one.

Once again Carrot and Peach were the only ones to have survived as parts of the "Pokémon League winners". When they finally made it to the final gym things seemed to be going well as they took down Blue's Pokémon one by one… But then the angel of death arrived in form of a Pidgeot, Peach put up a great fight dodging and countering against the winged fury but was ultimately brought down by a swift Air Cutter after seemingly having defeated the bird. As Peach fell over bleeding from its chest Carrot dashed in and head butted the bird into a solid stone wall. As Carrot turned around to look at his loved one the Pidgeot suddenly appeared from behind and jabbed one of its feet straight through his abdomen, as Carrot and Peach where drifting away into death Carrot managed to find Peach's hand and with barely any breath left in his body he said –"Sorry, but I refuse to let you leave me alone like this…" before passing away with a weak smile on his face.

That experience with Blue seemed to have happened so long ago but it was only a month or so since they defeated Blue, Legs thought as she climbed up the final wall. At the other side of this passage the person she had looked for was supposed to be waiting. Red… rumored to be so strong that the only worthy opponent left was the never-ending blizzard which swept around the highest point of Mt Silver. If Legs were able to defeat him perhaps she would have avenged all of her fallen comrades… By defeating Red… would they be able to rest in peace? With this question in mind she exited the passage and saw at the highest point of the mountain a young man wearing red clothes turning around against her. She retrieved Pomelo into her Pokéball and sent out Kiwi the Lanturn as a signal to start the battle.

The young man saw the fighting spirit of the young girl and her Pokémon and called out his Pikachu and ordered it with just a glance to attack! The electric mouse Pokémon charged towards Kiwi surrounded by electricity with a force so strong that it smashed straight through the blizzard with all the ice and snow disappearing as it closed in, Kiwi jumped in front of Legs and caught the electric mouse torpedo with its flippers barely holding on from the sheer force of the attack, The stalemate continued with neither of them willing to budge an inch until the power from the collision finally exploded creating an enormus amount of mist surrounding both Pokémon. As the mist cleared Red actually let out a gasp of surprise! Kiwi was still holding the Pikachu between its flippers but behind the Lanturn there was a huge amount of near transparent Pokémon which supported Lanturn from behind, the one with most "body" being a Raticate wearing a white scarf around its neck which glared at him. –"You'll never be able to defeat us Red!" Legs said with a smile on her face –"Because I have the support and strength of my fallen comrades at my side!" – "KIWI Use Surf!" Legs commanded! Kiwi then proceeded to throw the Pikachu into the air and summon a huge tidal wave out of nowhere which it rode on towards the Pikachu before the blizzard surrounded them again hiding them from sight…


End file.
